Chansons d'Antan
by Edyuu 003
Summary: Trois fics sur des vieilles chansons. Yaoi et Yuri.
1. Partie 1

**Titre : **La veuve joyeuse

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**PARTIE 1:** Les chansons d'hier.

Les trois prochaines fics qui vont suivre sont inspirées de vieilles chansons que j'ai découvertes dans un recueil de ma grand-mère. Après les avoir lues, ça a fait _tilt_ dans ma tête et les fics sont venues d'elles mêmes. Bref, voici les couples qui vont suivre :

-Reviens (Lavi x Kanda ou Kanda x Lavi)

-La veuve joyeuse (Tyki x Allen) attention death fic !

-Parlez moi d'amour (Lenalee x Road ou Road x Lenalee) suite de La veuve joyeuse.


	2. Reviens

**Titre : **Reviens

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Lavyuu ou Yuvi

**Rating :** T (au cas où)

**Résumé :** Song fic de la musique 'Reviens' que j'ai trouvée dans un vieux recueil de musiques chez ma grand-mère.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Note :** Inspiré de la chanson de Henri Garat

**Reviens** : Lavyuu ou Yuvi.

Lavi soupira. Sa fourchette glissa de sa main et atteri piteusement dans ses pâtes. Le roux repoussa son assiette.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Lenalee.

-Je n'ai pas faim...,répondit le jeune homme.

-Pas même une brochette de mitarashi ?

-Non merci, Allen.

Le jeune Bookman se leva.

-Où vas tu ?, le questionna Miranda.

-Me promener.

Lavi sorti du self. Il monta des escaliers, frôlant les murs comme un fantôme. D'ailleurs sa paleur rappelait un spectre. Il arriva dans un couloir rempli de porte en bois.

Il déglutit difficilement.

L'exorciste le traversa à grandes enjambées. Soudain il s'arrêta devant une des portes mais reparti presque aussitôt. Les yeux embués de larmes.

XoXoXoX

-Stupide apprenti ! Tu pourrais te concentrer ?

-...

Le rouquin n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers son grand-père. Son regard triste fixait l'extérieur de la Congrégation.

-Hého !, cria Bookman.

Le jeune homme émit un faible gémissement. Le vieil homme prit un dictionnaire et frappa violemment sur la tête de son apprenti.

-Non mais ça va pas ?, hurla Lavi.

Ses yeux ternes avaient été remplacés par des leurs de fureur.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à eux, le gronda Bookman.

-Je sais mais, c'était si fort...

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

Lavi baissa la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il ne cherchait pas à avoir le dernier mot. Et ça, son grand-père le savait. Puis ce dernier lui dit plus doucement :

-Je ne voulais que tu tisses des liens d'amitié avec eux car je voulais éviter ce genre de scène.

-Mais ce n'est pas de l'amitié, murmura Lavi, c'est de l'amour.

Sur ce, le borgne sortit de la bibliothèque. Bookman ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter.

XoXoXoX

Lavi poussa la porte en bois. La même où il s'était arrêté ce midi même. Une chambre s'ouvrait devant lui. Les murs étaient noirs, un lit sombre était éclairé par le soleil qui traversait les verres fissurés de la fenêtre. Un sablier trônait sur une table de nuit.

Le rouquin avança à pas lents vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il laissa ses larmes courir sans retenu sur l'oreiller. Les draps sentaient encore _son _odeur. Lavi les serra dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ?, sanglota t-il, alors que tout allait si bien !Pourquoi cette mission est tombé sur toi ?

Le jeune homme donna un coup de poing dans le matelas.

-C'est injuste alors que je t'aimais tellement !

Sa voix se perdit.

Il s'emmitouffla dans la couette, mordillant un des coins (Lavi le bouffeur de couette !-désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher-) Deux mois que sona mant était parti. Deux mois sans nouvelle. Deus mois de solitude, de tristesse et de d'inquiétude.

Et poutant avant de partir,ils avaient fait l'amour. Leur dernière fois.

Comme d'habitude, Lavi était entré dans la chambre dans les environs de minuit et son amant l'attendait. Dire que seul le borgne pouvait profiter de _ses_ rares sourires, de _ses _baisers et de _ses_ gémissements...

L'apprenti Bookman s'était laissé embrassé. C'était toujours son beau mâlequi commençait les douceurs. Lavi avait eu vite fait de se déshabiller et avait rejoint son amant dans le lit. La danse amoureuse pouvait enfin devenir sérieuse. Sans douleur et du plaisir. Mais avant au moment crucial, son amour lui avait soufflé quelques mots à l'oreille : 'Je t'aime'. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ça. Lavi n'avait jamais doûté des sentiments de son partenaire mais jamais cette phrase n'avait traversé la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Espèce de crétin !, injuria Lavi en repensant à tout ces souvenirs brûlants, Je te déteste ! Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt ? Tout ces moments passés avec moi aurait pu être beaucoup plus beau ! Je te hais ! Et j'espère que tu ne reviendras pas ! Et...Et que...

Sa voix se cassa et il éclata en sanglots. Il enfouit son tête visage dans l'oreiller.

-Pardon...Pardon...Je ne pensais à ce que j'ai dit ! Pardonnes moi...

Ses plaintes résonnèrent dans la tour noire.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'embassure de la porte. Lavi se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

-Lavi ?, demanda l'exorciste qui venait d'apparaître, Quest-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

_J'ai retrouvé la chambrette d'amour _

_Temoin de notre folie._

_Où tu venais m'apporter chaque jour ton baiser, ta grâce jolie._

_Et chaque objet semblait me murmurer _

_'Pourquoi reviens-tu sans elle ?'_

_..._

_Dans son coeur tout ému des souvenirs anciens._

_Une voix murmure : Reviens._

_Reviens veux-tu._

_Ton absence a brisé ma vie._

_..._

_Reviens veux-tu._

_Car ma souffrance est infinie._

_Je veux retrouver tout mon bonheur perdu._

_Reviens veux-tu._

**FIN**

**Edyuu 003 : **J'espère que vous avez aimé.

**Kanda :** Je trouve que ça fait trop _fleur bleue_.

**Lavi :** Moi j'aime bien. Mais je suis d'accord avec Yuu-chan, l'ambiance est très shojo. Manque plus que les coeurs, les pétales de cerisiers et des grands yeux lumineux pour tout le monde.

**Edyuu 003 :** Pfff ! Vous, les garçons, ne comprenez vraiment rien à l'amour.

**Le prochain chapitre est sur un Tyki x Allen**


	3. La veuve joyeuse

**Titre : **La veuve joyeuse

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Tyki x Allen

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Song fic extrait de 'la Veuve joyeuse' que j'ai trouvée dans un vieux recueil de musiques chez ma grand-mère.

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance.

**DEBUT DU ONE-SHOT :**

Tyki embrassa Allen. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt au baiser. Leurs langues entrèrent en contact, dansèrent, se séparent, se cherchèrent. Et ce manège recommença encore et encore. Ils ne se quittèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Le Noah du plaisir enlaça l'exorciste puis plongea sa main dans sa poitrine. Le garçon hoqueta de surprise. Les doigts du brun se refermèrent doucement sur le cœur.

-Il bat vite..., constata t-il.

-Q'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je regarde si tu es assez _chaud pour la suite._

-Et bien si j'étais toi je ne vérifierai pas à cet endroit là.

Tyki sourit.

-Tu as raison !

Sur ce, il lâcha l'organe et mit la main dans le boxer du blandinet. L'adolescent prit une jolie teinte rougeâtre. L'adulte mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de sa proie.

-Je vois que je te fais de l'effet !

-Mais...N...Non ! Je...

Allen se cambra lorsque Tyki commença des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe.

-Tu es si mignon Allen, murmura le brun.

-Ahh ! Ty...Tyki ! Je t'aime !

Le blandinet enfouit son visage dans le cou de son partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent avec un peu plus de tendresse (si c'était possible) que les autres fois.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, avoua Tiky.

Derrière la porte, un golem doré se posait des questions sur les curieux gémissements et caquètements qui emplissaient la chambre.

XoXoXoX

Le jour se levait lentement. Le soleil apparu dans le ciel.

-Allen, murmura Tiky, il faut se lever.

Il tapota l'épaule de son jeune amant ou plutôt voulu car il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Le noah sauta hors du lit. Et après un moment de stupeur, il réfléchit un peu.

-Pas d'inquiétude il doit être aux toilettes, émit-il comme hypothèse.

-Allen..., dit tendrement à travers la porte des W.C.

Pas de réponse. Le noah remarqua que la porte était ouverte.

-Allen, j'entre alors si tu fais quelque chose d'intime tu arrêtes s'il te plait.

Tyki sourit intérieurement, ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là était plus qu'intime. Le brun entra donc dans la petite pièce aux carrelages blancs. Blanc comme les cheveux de l'exorciste qui se confondaient avec les dalles où ce dernier était recroquevillé.

-Allen !, cria le noah en se jetant sur le corps inerte.

-Tyki, gémit l'adolescent, Je...

-Chut mon ange. Ne te surmènes pas trop.

L'adulte prit Allen dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il rabattit les draps sur le blandinet et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ne me traites pas comme ça, gronda le maudit, Je sis un exorciste !

-Mais oui, se moqua Tyki en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, Le Destructeur du temps en plus.

-Mmh !, grogna Allen.

Ce dernier se dégagea sèchement. Le noah fut un peu étonné.

-Désolé, s'excusa l'adolescent, Je ne sens pas très bien. J'ai eu des nausées et je me suis évanoui d'un coup.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas une envie de fraises ?

-Euh...Non. Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que demandes les femmes enceintes, expliqua le brun.

-Héééé ! Je ne suis pas une fille !, réagit Allen en poussant son amant hors du lit.

-Je plaisantais !

XoXoXoX

-Dit mon ange tu es sûre de manger tout ça ?

-Bien entendu, Tyki. Je suis un symbiotique, j'ai besoin de nourriture.

-Si tu le dis. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit bon alors que tu as fait un malaise...

N'écoutant pas son amant, Allen se jeta sur les plats entassés sur la table. Tyki se contenta de biscuits et thé.

-Ça te dirais d'allez nous promener ?, demanda soudainement l'adulte.

-Oui !

Le blandinet voulu se lever pour se jeter dans les bras de l'autre. Mais soudain, sa vue se brouilla. Il essaya de se rattraper à la table malheureusement sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Son pied buta contre quelque chose et tomba par terre. Ses dernières pensées cohérentes furent Tyki qui se précipitait vers lui et le fracas d'une tasse qui percutait le sol.

XoXoXoX

Tyki attendait. Il attendait depuis cinq jours, maintenant, dans ce hall d'hôpital. Le noah s'était plié à la décision du médecin : il ne pourrait pas rendre visite à Allen du fait qu'il n'était pas de sa famille. Enfin, pas réellement, sinon ce serait de l'inceste. Le seul problème c'était que le blandinet n'en avait plus de famille.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, le noah du plaisir était sous sa forme 'le blanc'. Ou 'clochard' comme disaient les autres descendants de Noé. Pourquoi n'avait il pas traversé les murs de la chambre de son amant ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui causer un infarctus. Après se qui c'était passé, Allen devait être très faible.

Soudain une voix le sortit de sa rêverie :

-Tyki Mikk, c'est vous ?

Un homme aux cheveux blancs-gris vêtu d'une blouse se tenait devant lui. Tyki hocha la tête. Le médecin reprit :

-Je vous autorise à allez voir le patient Allen Walker.

-Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ?

-Hé bien...Lors de ses crises, commença l'homme.

-Allen a des crises ?, paniqua le noah. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Une chose à la fois je vous prie...Je disais donc...Ha oui ! Monsieur Walker vous demande. Il dit qu'_il _va arriver.

-De qui ?

-Aucune idée. Aussi je ne sais pas de quoi il souffre.

Le médecin guida le brun aux lunettes-culs-de-bouteilles jusqu'à la chambre du blandinet.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce blanche et lumineuse. Le lit était défait. Les rideaux s'élevaient, portés par une douce brise qui entrait et sortait à sa guise par la fenêtre ouverte. Allen n'était visible nulle part.

Tyki cria le nom de son amant. Silence. Le noah s'élança et sauta par la fenêtre. Il atterri souplement sur l'herbe fraîche. Une lune rousse surplombait l'hôpital. Le ciel était noir, sans étoile. Un jardin vert parsemé de tâches de couleur s'étendait devant l'adulte. Plus loin, une silhouette se distinguait. Tyki otta ses lunettes et se recoiffa.

-Allen, murmura t-il.

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

-Allen ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti de ta chambre ?

L'interpellé se retourna. Un étrange sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Il n'existe plus, dit le garçon.

-Qui ?

-Allen Walker.

C'est alors que Tyki remarqua certains détails : la peau grise et la série de mèches noires sous les mèches blanches. Devant le regard catastrophé du brun, le nouveau noah lui soupira :

-Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est de ta faute si j'ai pu prendre sa place.

-Comment ça ?

-Hé bien vois-tu Pinocchio (-_bip ! -_ Arrêt du délire. J'ai vu trop de Wald Disney. Remake de la réplique) Hé bien vois-tu ce garçon a une volonté inébranlable et lorsque vous êtes passez à l'acte, son esprit m'a laissé une brèche suffisante pour que je puisse sortir. En résumé si tu ne lui avais rien fait il serait resté tel quel.

Tyki resta stupéfié : tout ça était de sa faute.

Le maudit sourit.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Joyd, dit-il, Désormais je suis Near. Celui qui va détruire le Comte et tous les noahs !

Le noah du plaisir ne fit aucun geste. Il n'appela pas Tease. Near fit apparaître son épée blanche et elle s'abattit sur le brun. Les yeux de l'agresseur étaient sans joie, sans lueur de bonheur juste une étoile rouge au-dessus du sourcil gauche.

_Comme ce ciel_, pensa Tyki.

Ce dernier tomba sur la pelouse, son sang tâchant l'herbe. Il tendit une main vers Near. Celui-ci se pencha, laissant Tyki lui caresser la joue.

-Il t'aimait sincèrement, lui confia le musicien.

Puis le regard de Tyki devint vitreux. Sa main retomba mollement. Near se releva :

-Tiens toi bien Comte ! Je suis de retour…

_Heure exquise, qui nous grise_

_Lentement_

_La caresse, la promesse du moment_

_L'ineffaçable étreinte de nos désirs fous._

_Tout dit : gardez moi plus que je suis à vous._

…

_Brebis prend bien garde au loup._

_Le gazon glisse et l'air est doux _

_Et la brebis répond : Je t'aime loup._

_Heure exquise…_

**FIN DU ONE-SHOT.**

**Allen :** J'ai une question. Qui est le loup ?

**Edyuu 003 :** Bah là Allen-Near est le loup et Tyki est la brebis.

**Tyki :** Ca fait bizarre…

**Edyuu 003 :** Avant j'avais fait d'autres scénarios mais j'ai trouvé que celui-ci était le mieux.


	4. Parlez moi d'amour

**Début du One-shot :**

Il était presque minuit lorsque Lenalee entendit d'étranges bruits. Elle sortit et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel voisine. Celle d'Allen.

La jeune fille se colla à la paroi. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les bruits étaient en fait les grincements du lit...Comment le blandinet pouvait-il en faire autant ?

Puis vint la voix...Douce, aimée et pourtant si sévère pour elle. En réalité, c'était plus un cri. Un cri révélateur et libérateur. Que disait-il ? Il criait un nom qui n'était pas le sien. Un nom ennemi...

-T...Tykiiiii !

Les mains de Lenalee se refermèrent. Tout comme son cœur. Elle s'adossa contre la porte. Une petite boule jaune se posa sur sa tête. Timcampy.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune chinoise. Il n'était pas joyeux, mais crispé...Un sourire rempli douleur qui voulait passé pour un de haine.

-Tu as entendu Timcampy ?, rie t-elle. Maintenant, il me suffirait d'en parler à Nii-san et Allen serait condamné...Si ce n'est pas merveilleux !

Et Lenalee se mit à rire. Un grand rire que même elle ne soupçonnait pas de pouvoir sortir de son propre gosier. Ce rire étouffé par les ébats des deux tourtereaux.

Puis un larme coula sur la joue pâle de l'exorciste. Celle-ci fut bientôt suivie par une multitude d'autre. Le rire se changea en sanglot...La chinoise se laissa glisser sur le plancher.

À l'intérieur, le couple continuait leur échange amoureux, inconscient de la scène qui se passait dans le couloir.

Le golem agrippa une mèche noire de la jeune fille et tira dessus.

-Tu as raison...Je ferai mieux de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Sur ce, Lenalee se leva lentement. Très lentement. Chacun de ses mouvements semblaient peser un tonne.

Elle referma la porte. Timcampy se posa sur la commode. Un des seuls meubles dans la petite pièce. Lenalee s'effondra sur son lit. Les cris d'Allen résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Alors, elle ferma les yeux...

Lenalee se réveilla doucement. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Le plancher mité avait été remplacé par un damier gigantesque. La jeune fille le caressa du bout des doigts, c'était du marbre. Et autour d'elle s'étendait un noir profond juste éclairé par des bougies en suspension dans l'air.

-Je...je rêve ?, balbutia l'exorciste.

-C'est exact !, chantonna une voix enfantine.

Lenalee se leva d'un bond. Seule une personne avait le pouvoir de faire ce genre de chose. Comme pour approuver ses dires, une forme humaine s'extirpa du sol.

-Road ?, s'écria Lenalee.

-C'est moi !, fit l'enfant en se jetant sur la chinoise.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent par terre dans un grand « BOUM ! » retentissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, se débattit l'ainée.

-Hé bien...Ce serait dommage que tu t'enfuis, non ?

Et avant que l'humaine n'ait le temps de se répliquer, la Noah l'embrassa. Pas une simple bise sur la joue, un vrai _french kiss _! La langue de Road se mêla à celle de Lenalee. Et cette dernière se surpris même à penser que le Rêve se débrouillait plutôt bien...

-Merci, murmura Road, tu sais j'ai plusieurs siècles d'expérience.

-Tu...Tu lis dans les pensées ?

-Je suis la Noah du rêve...Je peux donc faire tout ce qui me plaît ici !

L'exorciste voulu ajouter quelque chose mais des mains baladeuses s'empressèrent de se jeter sur ses seins. Lenalee prit la jolie couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, gémit-elle.

-Je te console !

-Hein ?

-Tu avais l'air triste...Alors je te console !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lenalee.

-Alors, dit-elle, si tu le prends comme ça...Je vais pas me gêner !

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Road, se senti mal. Très mal. Le sourire de son ainée ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Mais, la petite fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car Lenalee fit un mouvement de bassin, inversant ainsi leur position.

-Je préfère ça, dit-elle avec douceur tout en passant une main sous la jupe de Road.

La Noah ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop étonnée pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Mais la caresse de cinq doigts fins sur sa cuisse lui remit les idées à leur place. Elle se mit aussitôt à se débattre.

-Arrêtes ! C'est mon rêve ! J'y fais ce que je veux !

-T'es vraiment mignonne quand tu t'énerves..., lui souffla Lenalee à l'oreille.

Cette remarque calma instantanément la fillette. On avait plutôt l'habitude de dire que chacune de ses colères était désastreuse. Pas qu'elle était..._mignonne_.

Lenalee lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Tu es prêtes ?

Et Road hocha la tête.

Lorsque Lenalee se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Dehors une lune rouge éclairait le ciel de son éclat sanguin.

Dans la chambre voisine, il n'y avait plus de bruit de lit, ni de soupirs.

Timcampy tournoyait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Quand il vit que la jeune chinoise était réveillée, il se jeta sur elle. Celle-ci se douta, vu l'air catastrophé du golem, qu'elle devait s'être endormie depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, elle n'avait ni soif ni faim. La jeune chinoise réussi à rassurer Timcampy et se leva.

Au moment, où elle allait quitter sa chambre d'hôtel, elle passa devant un miroir. Lenalee se regarda attentivement. Rien ne montrait qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec la petite Road. Rien sauf peut-être...une petite marque rouge dans son cou.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Timcampy.

-Nii-san ne va pas être très content.

Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal des remarques de son frère. Elle espérait juste que la nuit suivante, sa nouvelle amante allait venir la voir...

**FIN DU ONE-SHOT **

Edyuu 003 : C'est très éprouvant d'écrire un yuri...

Lavi : Tu dis ça parce que t'es une fille ?

Kanda : Devines Baka !

Review please ^^ 


End file.
